


Weighted Blanket

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Series: Caretaker Dani [3]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: “Bunk beds!”Jamie had been feeling under the weather for the past few days, which had meant a lot of being cooped up inside resting, but not very well, on account of being sick… and being Jamie. Normally, she’d readily nod off, pretty much anywhere, if she was tired enough. But apparently, when she was actually in bed and supposed to be sleeping, it lost much of its appeal.Today, she’d finally started feeling better and, after a long morning walk, Dani had agreed they could hit the road again. But, of course, now that she wasn’t feeling like absolute shite, Jamie had absolutely zero interest in napping and was so sleep deprived that she was wired...
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Caretaker Dani [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Weighted Blanket

“Bunk beds!”

Jamie had been feeling under the weather for the past few days, which had meant a lot of being cooped up inside resting, but not very well, on account of being sick… and being Jamie. Normally, she’d readily nod off, pretty much anywhere, if she was tired enough. But apparently, when she was actually _in bed_ and _supposed to be_ sleeping, it lost much of its appeal.

Today, she’d finally started feeling better and, after a long morning walk, Dani had agreed they could hit the road again. But, of course, now that she wasn’t feeling like absolute shite, Jamie had absolutely _zero_ interest in napping and was so sleep deprived that she was wired.

She’d been chattering from the passenger seat the whole car ride — catching up on quips, flirting, pointing out cars with out-of-state license plates and asking Dani how far away they were. Jamie was still learning the names of the states and how they all fit together, and it brought Dani right back to her days as a teacher.

“Why’s California so big?”

“I don’t know, honey.”

“Why’s it not ‘Kansaw’?”

“Guess they couldn’t decide on a pronunciation.”

“America’s weird.”

Dani had laughed.

“Even me?”

“’Specially you.”

“Hey!”

“No, no! S’one ah ya best qualities.”

She’d taken her eyes off the road for a moment to take in Jamie’s dopey smile. While Dani would’ve preferred for Jamie’s sake that she’d slept, it had been a very enjoyable drive. They’d grabbed dinner at a rest stop and, by the time they’d arrived at the motel, it was fairly late. And all they’d had left was…

Like the sensible adult woman she was, Jamie ran straight for the bunk beds and leapt, just barely managing to grab onto the top bunk. Normally, she would’ve had no issue pulling herself up. But she was still recovering her strength.

Dani wrapped her arms around Jamie’s legs before she could fall back and, not with insignificant effort, helped boost her up.

“Thanks, Poppins.”

Jamie rolled onto the mattress and sighed. Why a motel would have a room with bunk beds rather than simple side-by-side twins was beyond Dani, but she was happy as long as Jamie was. And happy might’ve actually been an understatement to describe Jamie.

“Always wanted one ah these when I was a kid.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah… well, more wanted someone to share one with, I suppose.”

Dani’s smile faltered, but Jamie, staring up at the ceiling, didn’t see. She actually couldn’t see Jamie’s face, either, being a couple inches shorter than the top of Jamie’s mattress. She kissed Jamie’s left hand, which was hanging over the side along with her left leg, and went to get the rest of their bags out of the car.

By the time she finished getting washed up and changed, Jamie was, as far as she could tell, finally — at long last — sleeping, on top of the covers, still fully clothed. Not wanting to disturb her, Dani slipped into the bottom bunk. For the next few minutes, she just smiled up at Jamie’s dangling limbs. Then, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes.

It felt strange not holding Jamie, lonely even though she just a few feet away. She’d gotten quite used to it over the past few months — almost immediately, really, like it was a weight that she’d always been missing.

“Dani?”

“Jay?”

Dani opened her eyes in surprise.

“Can ya come up here?”

Smirking, Dani rolled back onto her back.

“Thought you liked bunk beds?”

“Dani!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Like the sensible adult, and decidedly less well abdominally endowed, woman she was, Dani climbed up the ladder on the end. Jamie was schooching over when she reached the top.

“Still gonna be tight, you know,” Dani quipped, not that she was complaining.

Smiling, she carefully crawled onto the mattress before reaching the pillow and flopping onto her back. Feeling dangerously close to the edge, Dani schooched in, at which point Jamie rolled on top of her.

Dani grunted under the weight but then laughed.

“Guess that solves that.”

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

“What?”

Jamie’s eyes flashed, and Dani smiled.

“Think we’re gonna have to wait a bit longer for that.”

“Not feelin’ up to it?”

Dani laughed again until she realized Jamie wasn’t kidding. She cleared her throat.

“No, I’m not.”

“All right, then.”

With that, Jamie rolled back onto her side, resting her head on Dani’s shoulder and her arm on Dani’s chest — no pouting, no attempts at persuasion, no tone. Not that Dani would have expected anything less, of course, but still, such behavior should be rewarded, she thought.

“One minute.”

“Hmm?”

“You can kiss me for one minute.”

Jamie lifted her head up.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Jamie giggled as she climbed back on top and got to work, determined to give it her all. And she did.

Not even thirty seconds later, Dani felt Jamie’s face slump against hers. She opened her eyes into Jamie’s curls. Blinking and grunting, Dani gently lifted Jamie’s upper body by her underarms, laughing softly as Jamie’s head lolled down, before sitting up herself.

She slowly turned Jamie onto her back, holding her up as she gently removed her jacket and dropped it on the floor. Then, she layed Jamie against her, leaned forward and brought her legs up one at a time to untie her boots. She threw them on the floor, too, then reached back for the covers, brought them down, quickly lifting herself and Jamie up, then slipped underneath.

She flipped Jamie over once more as she lied back down, then brought the covers up. Jamie, still asleep and now lying somewhat diagonally on top of her, placed her one arm on the pillow beside Dani’s head, hung the other over the edge like before and nestled her head between Dani’s neck and shoulder, facing out toward the room.

Dani kissed the back of her head and wrapped her arms around Jamie’s back, rubbing it gently. She could’ve rolled her off and turned them both onto their sides without too much effort. But sometimes she liked it this way, liked that Jamie felt like a weighted blanket.

And now sleeping in a lofted bed she was not keen to fall out of, it had other benefits, too. What she did not count on was Jamie not moving for the next 12 hours.


End file.
